Parasite Eve: The Reawakening
by Motifa
Summary: Aya Brea is disturbed by something and wakes in the night. Could Eve be reawakening as Mitochondria Eve or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction and is meant to be taken as a rewritten non canonical interpretation of the Parasite Eve game and its storyline.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth

* * *

"In biology, regeneration is the process of renewal, restoration, and growth that makes genomes, cells, organisms, and ecosystems resilient to natural fluctuations or events that cause disturbance or damage."

* * *

November 4, 2007.

Manhattan, New York.

* * *

Aya awoke somewhat sleeply but immediately felt the warmth on her face. Mostly on her cheeks. Was it the heater of her apartment? Usually it wasn't this warm. She would look over at Kyle whom was fast asleep. If he hadn't noticed how warm it was. Then she must be the only one. Though it was curious that she wasn't particularly prone to fevers anymore. Then she'd feel it. She could feel Eve in the other room. She was not in her bedroom but in the living room.

Looking at the clock, she was surprised at how early it was but it was also unusual that she could feel Eve's presence and with the warmth she was feeling. She immediately knew something wasn't right. Immediately pushing the semi thick white duvet off of her and sat up, not bothering with her slippers this time. She walked in her white tank top and panties toward the door of her room. Quickly grabbing a silk white robe she usually wore when she needed to wake early in the night to use the bathroom.

She'd fasten the her robe as she walked into the living room, seeing Eve standing closely by their high rise apartment's window. The city would be bright amid the darkened skyline with some lights on in the many towers that made up the borough of Manhattan. Eve silently stared on in the distance. Aya would notice something about Eve. She had been sweating. Walking over, she'd stare at Eve with concern. Eve immediately looked over at Aya, "Somethings wrong..."

Aya feeling the same feverish feeling somewhat. Was starting to worry, putting her hand over Eve's forehead. "Your feverish. I think we need to take you to the E.R.", Aya would tell Eve in a more increasingly worried tone. What Aya was trying not to think about was that Eve could be reactivating. Aya would then walk towards her home phone. Which had Maeda on speed dial. Since it was still relatively early. Maeda should be still awake. They hadn't spoken in quite some time but Aya still kept in touch with him to hear all his weird theories to her amusement.

Suddenly, Aya would feel a wave go through her as she was going through her phone's contact list. As the warmth she was feeling would immediately wear off. She even took a breath as she could immediately feel the cool air running throughout her apartment. She knew her heater wasn't usually on full blast. The sudden change in temperature reassured her of that. Although she'd immediately look over at Eve.

"Aya... I'm fine.", Eve would wipe the sweat off her forehead. "I don't know but I'm no longer warm. I'm just covered in sweat tho'...". Eve immediately covered herself with her arms. The sweat actually made her cold since she wasn't as hot as she felt anymore. "I don't know what happened but I know it wasn't me." she'd look at Aya with a look of uncertainty.

Aya stared at Eve unsure of what to say. Although she'd put the phone down and walk over. "Okay... I felt it too.. I just wasn't sure...", Aya seemed to question everything but knew now it wasn't Eve. She felt relieved but had questioned. Although despite all of this. She was still somewhat tired but she fought it because what just happened seemed like a lot. She normally wouldn't care so much but the warmth even she was feeling wasn't right. Especially since Eve was sweating.

"Maybe just take a shower and hop into bed. I'll call around and see if anything else happened."

"Okay... Thanks. Aya."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing..."

Aya decided to call Maeda while Eve went to go shower. Over the phone, Maeda wasn't sure of what might have happened but said it could have been a relapse in Eve's mitochondria. Reawakening to a much stronger potential. He also mentioned that it might not actually be Eve. If she could sense something else. He wasn't sure what it might have been. Aya thanked Maeda and said she'd call him, if she found out anything else. Aya decided to call around, after a few phone calls. It was actually her old precinct that would give her info on a recent occurrence. It appeared someone had hit something with their car. It appeared to be mutated creature that ran into some traffic. They hadn't called MIST yet about since they were going over witness reports.

Aya had questioned them on whether or not these types of occurrences had been happening frequently in the area but was told there wasn't any sighting until tonight.

Just as she was hanging up the phone. Kyle would walk into the living room.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

"Why aren't you in bed? You running the shower...?"

"No. Eve's in there. She's... not feeling well."

"You wanna talk? Your not usually phoning people this time of night."

"I know, it's just..."

Aya would look at Kyle with concerning eyes.

"There's been a recent sighting of what could be a NMC."

"Your not telling me everything.", Kyle would say to her while looking concerned.

"I know.. it's just... Eve was sweating. Like feverish sweating. She told me something was wrong and I wasn't sure what it was. I mean.. I felt it too but I wasn't feverish. I just felt really really warm."

"Are you saying... Eve?"

"I'm not sure... I don't think it's her. She seemed to be staring out at something."

Aya and Kyle would look at each other with deep concern amid their tired expressions. After a bit of small talk, Eve would go to bed after her shower and Aya and Kyle decided to go back to sleep too. As Aya lay in bed, she'd wonder about everything and what might have been happening. Although it wouldn't take long for her tired eyes to close as she drifted off into sleep. Hoping everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: If you aren't aware of the abbreviations used in this fanfic, Please refer to the Parasite Eve Wiki (using google to search for it). In order to follow along. I don't wish to go into detail on these subjects due to pacing. Thanks)

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

* * *

A few hours had passed and Aya had woken up and was getting ready for her day. Sunlight hadn't started yet but the sky was a sapphire blue as the darkness of night soon started to shift into daytime. She stood with one leg up while balancing her naked foot on the smooth cold polished wooden floor of her apartment bedroom. Struggling to put on a sock. It was those: silky, cottony, type socks; that are somewhat hard to put on at first.

Aya decided to wear, a colorful patterned wool zip up hoodie, today with her favorite blue jeans. They were slightly bleached out from excessive washing but they fit nicely and had some small fringed cuts, from wear and tear. Along with a white turtle neck long sleeve shirt. It hadn't snowed yet but the leaves were all dying off the trees and the air was crisp and cold on most days. Leaving Aya to wear warm clothing but not winter clothing just yet.

When Aya was done getting ready. She unplugged her phone and headed out the door. It was a bit odd but Kyle was seemingly gone by the time she'd woken up. Leaving her to believe, he was out again, doing his P.I. work. Aya would eventually make it to M.I.S.T. H.Q. There was a large crowd around the briefing wall. Usually, it wasn't very busy but it seemed last night had brought about a spike in N.M.C. appearances. Aya knew what to expect but she huddled into the group of people and immediately saw Jodie nearby and asked her what was going on.

"Didn't you hear? There was an event last night that caused a mass appearance of N.M.C.'s in the area. M.I.S.T. has called in a special conference about it and the N.Y.P.D. are even doing a press conference about it. People are calling it another Manhattan Incident.", Jodie seemed to have a carefree expression while telling all this to Aya. She might even have seemed slightly excited about it.

"...Yeah. I think I heard about it last night.", Aya replied to Jodie. While they both waited for M.I.S.T.'s main supervisor to arrive to tell everyone about what they've learned.

"You did!? Why didn't you say anything. I only learned about this when I got here.", Jodie would press Aya for more info.

"I don't know much. I just had a feeling something wasn't right last night. So I called around about it.", Aya seemed a bit shy about saying anything. She didn't want the other M.I.S.T. agents to overhear her and start crowding her.

"Okay, well text me later with more details... The boss should be here any minute. Maybe he'll be able to fill us in on the details. Your holding out on..", Jodie give a slight smirk that spoke, knowing Aya was holding out.

The N.Y.C. M.I.S.T. HQ Director would enter the room and see a crowd of people standing around waiting for answers. Quietly, he'd walk towards them holding a folder. "Everyone, it appears we've encountered our 2nd major outbreak of N.M.C.'s since the Manhattan incident. I expect you all to understand that we are expected to get the bottom of this."

Questions would start to arise, "Where did this outbreak occur?" "How many victims have we had so far?"...

Aya would hear all this all before and wanted to know right away if there had been anything more important behind all this.

"Does this have anything to do with the Neo Ark cult or whatever was behind it?", Aya would find herself shouting out beyond the crowd of questions.

"Yes, Agent Brea. We believe they might be involved somehow but we're unsure of where they might have started up again but we won't have any further details until we survey the entire area for clues. Until then, I've decided to put you all in teams to help search the area where the N.M.C.'s have concentrated. Aya, given your experience with this sort of thing; I'd like you to head the best team into the most concentrated area and see what you can find. Until then, We can't go to press with anything until we have a firm idea of what we're dealing with. I suggest, you all get Jodie to set you up with gear using your Bounty Points and set out when your all geared up."

"Ugh... He didn't even answer any of our questions. Thanks to miss know it all Brea...", A random agent would grip.

"Who said that!? This ain't up for discussion. I told you all I know now get your asses out there and start searching. God damn, I've got work to do.", the Director would scold the crowd in general as the M.I.S.T. Agents would all start to talk to one another and start their shuffle towards getting geared up.

"Mmeeep! I'd better take this coffee to go and get my butt in the gearing room. I'll see ya there, Aya." Jodie would say while she started walked towards the doors.

"Uh... Yeah.", Aya would seem slightly surprised by all this, as everyone would slowly start stare at her. She would give soft sigh and try not to look at anyone; while she made her way to her desk to prep quickly for their expedition to find whatever might be behind all this.

* * *

Eve would be quickly getting her stuff assembled while preparing for her class. She wondered if today would be more prep exams. Fiddling with her pencil while she read up on her study notes before the teacher got into the class. Everyone was still sitting around and talking to each other. Then to her surprise someone she hadn't seen in her class would walk in.

"Who's the New guy?" a girl sitting next to her would ask her friend. "I dunno. He must be a transfer student."

"But from where?"

"I dunno. Do I look psychic to you?"

Eve was hopeful someone would know something but it was useless if even the more popular girls in school didn't know who he was. Usually they knew people from other schools as well, even the private ones.

Finally the Teacher would walk into class while everyone quickly assembled to their assigned desks and sat down. Eve usually had an empty desk behind her. So when the new guy talked with the teacher. The teacher would point almost directly towards Eve. She'd even feel a slight chill down her spine when she did. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to see them both quickly stare in her direction.

Eve then tried to shrug it off, she was too mature to be feeling like this. Taking a small deep breath, She'd try to relax; so it wasn't awkward. Her mind was also on the idea; that they might be doing some form of mock final, since it wasn't that long until finals would be starting.

"Everyone! I'd like to introduce to you our new student who has come here from New Jersey. Welcome Alec Pierce."

He would seem shy and untalkative as he walked towards the desk he was assigned which was right behind Eve.

Eve could hear him getting his things set up. She wasn't sure if she should even say anything to him deciding she wouldn't until...

"Eve Brea! Could you provide some study notes for Alec so he has something to copy for our test tomorrow."

"Yes... of course." she'd was already reading her study notes over a second time to begin with and didn't mind giving them to Alec. She would wonder why, most people didn't just used the photocopier but most schools didn't allow it for any other reason. Unless it was necessary.

She turned and tried her best not to seem awkward.

"Here you go.. You can give them back when your done with them."

"Thanks.", Alec would get the papers from her.

Eve would turn hoping that would be the end of it but she'd hear Alec's voice again.

"I'm Alec Pierce... It's nice that you lent me a copy of your notes to copy these down."

Eve would turn to face him. Giving a shy smile, "I'm Eve...", turning back to face her work as she spoke aloud again in such a short instance, "...Brea." Trying to be casual about it.

Both would seem awkward afterwards as the girls next to him would start to ask him questions, "So your Alec Pierce?".

Eve would drown out what the other girls would be asking and tried to focus on her work. Today wasn't necessarily an assign since it would seem a test would be for tomorrow. Thankfully most got to work on assignments from the day before and others got to study that had finished.

When the class was over, everyone would get their things and start to leave the class. Eve would gather her things and start to leave. She would already be walking down another hall way when she'd realize that she'd forgotten to get her study notes back from Alec. So she'd backtracked and turned the corner of the hallway that had the class they were both in.

"Whoa!?" Eve would bump into someone.

"Ugh!? Oh... Sorry!", someone whom Eve had thought was Alec would stand adbruptly infront of her.

"Alec! I'm so sorry. I.. uh... need my notes back from you.", Eve would say politely.

"What!?" The guy would give off a funny look. "I'm Kevin. You mean, my brother? He's right over there.", Kevin would turn and look over at his brother who wasn't very far away putting stuff in his new locker, pointing with his index finger.

Eve would look over at Alec and look at Kevin, letting her hair flip slightly over her face as she made immediate motions back and forward. Realizing, he wasn't even wearing the same clothes as Alec. "Your twins!?", she'd exclaim abruptly.

"Yeah...", Kevin would smile and rub the back of his head.

"Oh... kay. I.. I should be going. Thanks.", Eve felt strange and walked over to Alec to get her notes back.

* * *

Maeda would be looking into a microscope. Nearby sat piles of files relating to Aya and Eve littered the desk he was sitting at. The sample he was looking at would be labelled, "Eve". Maeda would take a moment to think, looking away from his microscope.

His assistant would walk over, "Have you found anything?".

"No.", Maeda replied.

"I was looking over some of the other patient files. Have you checked Melissa Pierce's samples or Aya Brea's mother?", the Assistant would ask.

Maeda would look up at him, "What!? I don't have access to those!?". Getting Maeda would get up immediately, slapping his assistant over the back of the head. "I didn't let you be my assistant. Only to ask me silly questions and work on unrelated matters. I need these samples put back into freezer storage and those patient files to be assembled and put away."

The young assistant would sigh and comply with what Maeda had demanded of him. Maeda scratched the back of head, muttering something about samples.

* * *

It was late in the day and it was slightly chilly out with the sun going down revealing cold pale skyline filled with pale blue clouds as Aya and her crew searched the area. It was standard procedure, as usual. It almost felt like they were trying to find a missing person. Although they did fight their way through a few N.M.C.'s battles as they were quite common in the area. Although in the area which would seem to be the center of the concentrated N.M.C.'s. Other crews were nearby but mostly behind them and working the perimeter to kill off N.M.C.'s and search the area as well.

Suddenly something would shake the trees nearby and it would move and surround them. Although due to the thick brush. They couldn't see what it was. Then the ground would slightly shake as Aya and everyone else would have trouble standing afoot. When suddenly a giant snake would come out from no where and would swiftly weave in and around the M.I.S.T. Agents.

The Agents would try to shoot but it would move and rumble the ground so much that it made things, even shooting, difficult. The body of the snake would hit Aya and several others with it's swift movement and large body causing them to fly back from where they were hit. It wasn't before long that it disappeared behind into the thick bush again and behind the trees. Everyone would quickly try to recover from what happened and Aya knew this thing had to be stopped. She'd call out, "Everyone take cover!".

Aya would try to hold her ground now. Quickly huddling behind a tree like everyone else was. Someone would yell out, "When you hear it come close again. Open fire!".

Aya prepared herself as her heart was pounding. This snake was big, strong, and agile. It was scary to her. It would be a wonder how some of these trees have still managed to stay upright. Although Aya had to wonder, why it wasn't pushing them over. It seemed to be using them to hide; despite how big it was. Looking over to the area, she'd see nothing and started thinking where it might be hiding. Then she'd realize; that just before it attacked, the treetops started to shake more abruptly where it came out from.

"Everyone look to the treetops! It'll give away it's position!", Aya would search around and suddenly hear the bushes ruffle as she'd look to her side and realize it'd managed to change positions without shaking the leaves and was now pouncing on their position.

Aya didn't have much time to react and her P.E. would activate, making her movements faster as everything would start to slow down a bit more. She didn't want to give this snake another chance to bump her. So she ran out of her cover and would run to the side hoping to make it chase her instead of the others. Taking a few pot shots with her submachine gun. Although it still moved swiftly enough to avoid a few of them. Even in Aya's heightened state. She would hear in slow motion voices, "Aya watch out!". The group that was with her, would open fire on the snake while it got closer to her.

Suddenly she felt the ground rumble and she knew it was closer now. She immediately jumped out of the way as the bullets were shot; in her and the snakes, direction. The snake would get the full spray of the bullets, hitting it the face and body. Aya would roll onto her back and ready herself on her knees and feet while looking over at the giant snake.

Aya would feel herself getting warm again but she figured; it was because her Mitochondria; was also trying to kill the N.M.C. by preparing her for her next attack. She figured, fire was the best bet anyway and would release a few powerful fire balls at the snakes body. Which would slow it down somewhat. Although she would also shoot necrosis energy at it as well.

The snake would get paralyzed and everyone would shoot it until it went limp. There was a large sigh of relief as everyone would recover from their anxiety during the fight. The snake would melt into goo, that was all to familiar to them. This was the largest N.M.C. they've fought in a long time. Everyone was shaken by the traumatic battle. Everyone would then be talking to one another while others would tend to their wounds and reload their weapons.

Despite everything. Something still felt like something else was out there. Aya could feel it. She looked back in the direction she thought she could feel, whatever it was. She would turn and stare while sliding some of her bangs behind her ear. For whatever reason, it wasn't over. She would start to walk over to what she was sensing.

After a small walk into the thicket. She'd start to feel warmer again. She got closer and closer to it. Seeing nothing though but the warmth let her know something was still there. Searching around she'd see it. It was a body. A naked body. She immediately ran over to see if the person needed help but she also noticed her body feeling warmer as she got closer. It made her caution herself and she'd slow down from a running pace to a walking pace. Easing slowly and slowly as she got closer to the body.

As she got closer, she'd start to make out details that seemed oddly familar. Although she knew it couldn't be. The body would be that of a woman. Long brown wavy hair. Aya pointed her gun slowly upwards as she got close enough to see the woman's face. She started to have her doubts and as she got close enough to see the face which was staring the other way from where she came from. She immediately knew... "Oh god... Melissa!". Aya was shocked. "Was Melissa cloned!?", She wondered. It was hard to tell but she knew by the warmth she felt that it must have been her.

By instinct, she'd raise her gun to Melissa and put her finger on the trigger, about to pull it. Although something would happen to Aya, physically. Her finger wouldn't let her pull the trigger. It surprised Aya, and gave her a bad feeling but after everything she'd gone through. She couldn't help but want to pull the trigger. What could have be stopping her?, she'd asked. Was it Melissa? But how!? Then suddenly. She heard a voice, call her name. It was so familiar to her, too. Although she'd immediately hide her gun beside her, using her thigh as though to hide it. She felt guilty that she was going to murder the woman who lay before her despite the fact that she seemed to be unconscious. Even if it wasn't actually Melissa but some kind of clone or look alike.

Looking back she'd see Daniel Dollis, walk up behind her. "Daniel!?" staring briefly before looking back down at Melissa. Unsure of what she should do. She simply stood there and stared at Melissa's exposed body, while questioning everything. Daniel would walk up and stare in shock at what he saw. It wasn't that she was naked but it was the fact that it was Melissa or someone who greatly resembled her that was laying before them. "Is... is that who I think it is!?", Daniel would exclaim.

"Yes! It's Melissa... or at least it looks like her.", Aya looked at the body with a disturbed expression.

"Why didn't you shoot it!?", Daniel would ask swiftly.

"I did. I... I mean I tried but I couldn't. Something stopped me.", Aya explained.

"Yea... I bet she'd do something like that. Better not piss her off. Let's call this one in.", Daniel would tell Aya, while taking off his coat and putting over Melissa's naked body.

Aya would use her radio to call it in. That they'd found a body.

While the group parties of M.I.S.T. Agents seemed to have cut the N.M.C.'s down to only a few who managed to get away. The day, as it would seem, was over. Although an ambulance was called. Special agents had managed to make the scene right away and were the ones bringing Melissa's body away. Although medics weren't putting her in a body bag. They were treating her like she was alive and to Aya, she wasn't honestly certain if the body they found was breathing or not.

Daniel would walk over to Aya as she watched Melissa being carted away.

"Yeah. I bet one of the officers or M.I.S.T. Agents called it in right away to those feds are taking away Melissa's body... Didn't take them a second to come rushing over. Where were they, when we actually needed their help? Bastards! And where are they taking that body!?", Daniel would have a stern and angered expression on his face as he watched with Aya.

"I don't think they'll tell us!", Aya would continue to watch what was going on. Turning over to Daniel, "I thought you turned down M.I.S.T. when you were asked to join. What happened?".

"You mean, why am I here?", Daniel would stare at Aya, still looking angered. "We got called in, as back up since the N.M.C.'s in the area; were reported to be too high for a smaller group to take care of. So I ended up here instead of enjoying my day off. We weren't far from you, when we heard the commotion."

* * *

It was late in the evening and Aya was in bed dreaming. When she'd feel someone wrap their arm around her and start feeling her breast abruptly. Immediately disturbed by this, She'd wake up smelling perfume and felt someone rest their head against hers. Hearing suddenly in a soft whisper, "I told you. I'd come back for you". It was Melissa's voice. Aya wasn't sure what was happening or how she got there. Suddenly, she'd feel Melissa's lips gently close around Aya's earlobe as she'd feel teeth gently bite down.

Aya immediately opened her eyes, staring at Kyle who's back was facing her. She leaned up and looked behind her quickly. Realizing she'd had a nightmare. Her heart would be pounding and she'd lay her head on her pillow and take a few deep breaths as she contemplated everything. Thinking that everything so far had felt so unreal but she knew it was still possible that the body they found, was actually really that of Melissa.

For the next hour, Aya would lay in bed and think about the Manhattan Incident and how Mitochondria Eve could have revived herself. She even thought about the Chrysler Building and the being she fought there. "How could all this being happening?", she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: This chapter deals with Mature and Violent themes. Reader discretion is highly advised.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Reflection

* * *

Melissa Pierce had woken up in a hospital bed. Wearing just a gown they'd put her in. She wasn't sure what she was doing there. She questioned vaguely, remembering only the dress rehersals the days before the Manhattan Incident. "Did I pass out on stage?", She thought to herself trying to piece it all together. Then after some small moments of recollection, she remembered. "Carnegie Hall! Oh no! All those people!", She thought to herself. Having just remembered those moments before she passed out. She had to wonder, "Did that fire really happen? Or was it all just a bad dream?".

Moments would pass, as she lay there in a hospital bed in a room that seemed private and off limits to others. She wasn't sure of what to think or how to place it all. As she lay there in her bed, sinking her head into her pillow. She'd stare at the ceiling thinking, "I didn't complete my performance!…. $#*&!…..." She'd bang the bed with her fist, looking pissed off. "I put everything into that night!", she'd shake her head, feeling a tear go down her cheek. Her eyes snapped over to the rest of the room. She realized that she was in isolation. Looking over at the door that lead outside the room. She wondered how long she'd have to stay in the room for. Thinking again, I must have collapse during my performance and everything after was part of some nightmare.

A doctor would walk into the room shortly after. Looking over a review sheet. From Melissa's perspective she could see guards standing outside of the room. She'd then look over at the doctor. "Can you tell me what happened?", She'd ask hesitantly. The doctor would ignore her while looking over at the sheet again. Going to grab a flashlight. Finally he'd say something, "Can you look at the light.", flashing the light at her eye. Melissa would immediately give him an angered expression as he flashed a light into her eyes moving them across from eachother.

"Can you look straight and not at me?", the Doctor would ask.

Melissa kept staring at him. "I want you to tell me what happened.", she'd ask.

"Well what exactly do you remember happening?", he replied.

"Anwser me first.", Melissa demanded.

The doctor would stop and give her a look that seemed to express he wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Where to begin. I bet you have no idea.", he'd say while a slight smile. Melissa would sharpen her snide expression. "You should be telling me what the fuck happened!?", she'd retort.

The doctor would step back, "Now. Don't get angry with me. I don't have to be here. They could bring you away to a prison facility or something. Maybe they were right. You should just be put under".

"What the #% & is that suppose to mean!?", Melissa continued her aggressive remarks.

"Look. If you don't calm down. Those guards outside will come in here and deal with you. Unless you want to be carted away to prison. I highly suggest you just calm down and answer my questions first. Since that's what I was instructed to do. Work with me and I'll gladly fill you in on what exactly happened. Although first I need to hear your story."

"Not without giving me something first. I demand a shower before I'll tell you anything.", Melissa demanded.

* * *

Aya's cellphone would ring as she slowly move her hand towards it and took it from bedstand next to her. She'd wince at the brightness of the screen as she looked at whom it was that was calling. 'Maeda' would appear as the name on the phone. She'd swipe her finger across the screen to answer the call as she squinted her eyes while resting her head against her pillow. She'd want more sleep from the hectic day before but recent events basically made that sleep schedule none existant. Clicking on the speaker phone icon.

"Hey..."

"Haw-lo? Aya-san. It is me. Maeda. I waited until I felt it was best to call you. It is not too late or too early.", Maeda.

"Yeah.. Have you found anything?", Aya would ask.

"Uh. Not yet. Although I want to know. Melissa Pearce. She is alive again. Yes?", Maeda would have still have some trouble pronouncing his english.

"Umm, yeah. That's right.. We found her yesterday. It was a lot of paperwork to fill out. I must have forgot to call you about it. I'm sorry. I would have remembered. It's just been… Busy.", Aya would close her eyes as she took a moment to rest while waiting to hear Maeda.

"Ahh! I see. I think, it is best for me to return to New York again. I leave my assistant in charge of Lab until I return.", Maeda replied.

"Okay. Although I don't know what they are doing with her. We weren't the ones to bring her away. The government stepped in and forces us aside", Aya replied.

"Whaat!?", Maeda replied.

"Yeah.. I think we might try to talk to someone today about it. Do you know why she'd be alive again? I remember seeing her die in front of me at Liberty Island.", Aya would seem more awake now. Her eyes opened.

"No. I am not sure. I want to go take samples and see the body. She is alive though?", Maeda would ask.

"I think so. She didn't look injured and they brought her away in an ambulance. I just hope she hasn't started killing anyone again", Aya would feel annoyed by the thought as she spoke.

"Maeda…"

"Yes?"

Aya thought about telling him about the strange experience she had last night that woke her up.

"Nothing… Maybe I'll tell you later", Aya would feel uncertain about it.

"What is it?", Maeda would wonder.

"Nothing. I just need to think about things. I was just still wondering about; but it'll be okay. Maybe it's just stress.", Aya would reply. She was almost going to tell him but was forcing herself not to say anything. "When will you be here?", she'd ask.

"I book flight for tonight. I will be there tomorrow. I don't know what time. It is late now but I leave without much planning. So I must go. I just want to make sure. I will see you soon.", Maeda would stop talking to seemingly scold his assistant. "Naaannii!? Oi! Nani yattenda!", Maeda could be heard saying in the background while still on the phone. "I'm sorry Aya-san. I must go. I prepare for my flight."

"Alright. I'll see you later.", Aya would say with a slight smirk. Knowing enough Japanese to know what they were saying.

"Ja mata ne!", Maeda would reply before hanging up.

'Beep' Aya's phone would end the call. Letting it fall into her bed she'd roll back into her back and think on everything that is happening. Looking over she'd see that Kyle had already left again without waking her. She'd roll over completely laying the other way as she let her hand slide over to where Kyle usually sleeps. It started to feel like he was completely ignoring her but she knew they both had stuff to do. She wanted to connect with him today. Just so there wasn't anymore silence between them.

Eventually, Aya had gotten up and started the water for a shower. She waited for the water to get warm enough before jumping in. Taking a moment to let the water fall against her hand before finding the temperature to be right. She'd immediately take her shirt off and gently glided her hands down her thights as she slide her panties down from her waist. Letting them fall to the floor before jumping in and closing the curtain. She took a deep breath as she let the warm jets of water fall over her face and body. Feeling goosebumps against her skin as her body adjusted to the temperature of the water and the contrast of the cold breeze coming in from the cracks in the bathroom door.

Aya was still a little bit tired from the day before. She let her body rest against the wall of the shower. Feeling her nipples press up against the cool, smooth tiles. She'd suddenly feel the warm breath of someone else against the back of her neck. Although for whatever reason she felt too tired and weak enough to care. Although she knew who it was. Feeling Melissa's breasts press against her back. Aya closed her eyes as she let her forehead rest against the tiles as well. Breathing in the slight cool air that managed to enter and hug the walls in the shower, creating a slight draft.

Melissa's hands could be heard slapping gently against the tiles around Aya, trapping her from behind. Aya kept her eyes closed as she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be real or not. This wasn't normal for her. She knew it wasn't normal but she let it happen anyway. Melissa would be pressed into Aya's back as she now let her forehead rest against the back of Aya's head. "You shouldn't be here.", Aya would say softly. "Yet.. here.. I.. am...", whispered Melissa in a soft tone.

Aya could feel her breaths get deeper as she let her hand slowly slide down the tile wall in front of her. "You're not real...", Aya would reply softly as though to whisper. "Does this feel real?", Melissa's voice would reply as she leaned her forehead against Aya's head. Speaking into Aya's ear. Aya would start to feel Melissa's hand slide down her stomach reaching the inner area of her hip bone before she opened her eyes being snapped out of her experience.

* * *

Melissa would start to feel as though she was hallucinating as she rested her hand against the tiled wall that made up the room she was in with showers all around her. Similar to ones found at a swimming pool. The warmth of the water trickled down her body.

Although she kept her attention towards the wall in front of her as she could see a hand print being made against it as though someone's hand were sliding down it in front of her, she slid her own hand down the same path as the hand print. Feeling the warmth of someone else's hand as she pressed against it. What she didn't understand was the feeling as though someone were standing in front of her beyond the wall staring back at her like a mirror image.

The noise of someone standing behind Melissa would soon snap her out of her hallucination as she looked back quickly to the cold reality that she was being watched by a female guard. Which made her turn back around as she continued to soap her body while feeling slightly disturbed. What made her feel more uneasy was the assault rifle the female guard was holding and the fact that she got a sense of being objectified as the woman watched her shower.

* * *

A seated council would be assembled in a Government office.

"Now we don't want to panic our fellow citizens. If word gets out we have a super killer on the loose. All hell will break loose."

"Sir, we're going to be running some tests. Our results will be in by this afternoon. We'll know if the woman brought in is indeed the same woman from the NYC incident."

"I want a full media black out on this until we get a full understanding of what is going on. You will need to have our agents handle the situation as best they can but until then. You will all have to inform your agencies to tell the media that for now. All they can say is that some of the former remenants from the NYC still hiding around. Have finally come up from wherever they were hiding from and decided to go on a feeding frenzy until this is all blown over."

"We're already working on it, Sir."

"What about the woman who helped stop it before. What do we have on her? Has she been the one possibly behind all this?"

"We have been keeping tabs on her since she moved from N.Y.C. after the last incident and we haven't found anything yet. Although she is still working for one of our M.I.S.T. agencies. We're also keeping an eye on her younger sibling."

"Are they both?..."

"I believe so, Sir. It's why we've kept an eye on them."

"I see, well in any case. We can't afford to evacuate all those people before this gets any worse than it is. That's just too many mouths to feed, wasting up all our emergency resources. We'll wait until the real danger starts to present itself. Although for now, we'll have our top officials privately evacuated without revealing any signs of imminent threats. Under the guise of a necessary government conference related to our funding goals and a need to reassess our primary budgets. That should keep anyone from questioning us until things start to go sour."

"Very well, Sir."

* * *

Eve would be on her way to school. She would be waiting for a train as she had to take one to get to her school. Flipping through songs on her phone's music app. She'd casually look over to see someone in the crowd that she knew. Ben Dollis would walk over to her.

"Hey Eve. I hear Aya and my Dad are working together again."

"Yeah.. I umm. I know."

The train would arrive as they both got on and remained standing as they walked to the opposing doors and stood by them. While other people walked on and further away into the train car.

"You know why? Wanna tell me? My dad seemed to know but he didn't want to tell me anything about it."

"Well I mean, I know a little bit about it but not a whole lot.", Eve would seem shy as she smiled while giving a look of slight uncertainty.

"What you mean?", Ben questioned.

"I.. don't think we should be talking about this here.", Eve would look at Ben as they were standing in a crowded train car by now.

As they walked now on the street where it was less crowded. Eve would start to talk about what happened the day before.

"So, you think it might be another being like the one who killed my mother?", Ben asked.

"I don't know.", Eve replied uncertainly as she walked around making more questions up in her mind.

"It might be. I mean, I don't know. I just felt… Something", Eve gave a sympathetic look towards Ben as he stood there staring at her in slience.

"Damn it! I thought we were over with this $#&!", Ben said aloud in an angry tone.

"I guess, that's why neither of them said anything. Aya never told me anything about what happened yesterday. I was already in bed by that time. I think it's been stressful for them. Maybe they don't want to get us worried.", Eve leaned against the fence of their Highschool momentarily, "I think, we should keep quiet about this for now. I kinda get the feeling it's a good idea not to panic anyone just yet.".

"Yeah… I'll see you later. I got a lot on my mind and the bell is about to ring. Later, Eve.", Ben replied while walking away towards the school's doors.

Eve watched Ben while taking a moment to calm herself before she went into the school.

* * *

"It's like, it's real. I can even feel it.", Aya would explain as she was walking through the M.I.S.T. office. With Jodie beside her listening. "Well, with Maeda on his way. Maybe you need a professional opinion.", Jodie replied with a reassuring smile. "I don't know. He isn't a psychologist or anything. I just don't think he'd understand. It's..", Aya would get cut off as she looked over as she caught view of someone within her peripheral vision.

Catching sight of Pierce Carradine, whom was walking towards them from the side. "Is that", Jodie would say aloud as she looked him over carefully. "Yeah.", Aya would say somewhat surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan.", Aya asked him as he got closer to them. "I was already in the area but doing some other things for Maeda. You know, top secret research and such.", Pierce replied while hugging Jodie. "Looks like we've already got the entire gang here.", Jodie said while hugging him.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but I had called in Pierce to help us go over some research we've been doing with our lab. Trying to figure out what the hell we're dealing with. Since Pierce here has some knowledge about it while doing his internship with that Japanese scientist overseas. I thought I'd call him in.", The director of M.I.S.T. had interrupted.

"Maeda! Kunihiko Maeda was the man doing the research. I actually just do information compiling for him among other things like handling his publications. I'm more journalist now than scientist.", Pierce replied.

"Well whatever, I'm sure you know enough to help us figure out what might be going on.", The Director replied.

"Well Maeda was actually going to be here soon. So maybe you could give him a pass as well. His lifework is based on the study of all this and was the first scientist to openly search out the source of all this to study it. I had met him through Aya.", Pierce replied.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll get on that.", The Director replied. As a red headed woman whom was more on the plus size, would walk over to stand beside him. The Director looked over and smiled and looked over to Pierce, "Well I got someone I wanted you to meet".

"Hi. I'm Caroline Marsh. The lead lab technician here. I study the N.M.C. samples that come in.", the woman would go to shake Pierce's hand.

"Pierce Carradine, it's nice to meet you.", Pierce said to her.

"You as well.", Caroline replied, "Hey Jodie, Aya".

"Hey!", Aya replied with a smile and a slight wave.

"Did you ever get a reply from that secret admirer..", Jodie would ask.

"Oh you! I don't think we should be talking about that right now!", Caroline would say with a slight blush.

Jodie giggled, "You'll have to fill me in later. I'm dying to hear about it".

Aya realized that Jodie and Caroline had become close. As she often didn't see Caroline that often, only briefly seeing her in the halls and offices from time to time.

"Well now that you've all been addressed. Aya, I've got an assignment for you already. If you'll come see me in my office.", the Director would say before walking off.

"Sure.", Aya said softly.

Aya had waved to the others while following the Director as the group seemed to split up going off into different sections of the building with Pierce following Caroline & Jodie to the elevators.

The Director had seated himself in his office while Aya had sat down wondering what it was going to be this time.

"So, what are you making me do this time. More field work, I presume. We still got a lot of clean up to do where we found Melissa.", Aya questioned.

"Not quite. I actually have you assigned to go question Melissa herself. She'd being held at a hospital here in the city but she'd under lockdown. Since we're the first to handle these matters. It's up to us to find out what exactly she knows and where she might have been hiding this entire time.", the Director said firmly.

"Are you joking? Melissa Pierce died during the Manhattan Incident. I watched her die with my own eyes. Whomever… Whatever that is. It isn't her. We shouldn't be treating her like she's really Melissa.", Aya explained clearly, not believing Melissa to be her true self.

"Can you be sure, the woman you fought was truly Melissa?", The Director asked, while leaned back his chair.

Aya would blink for a moment and look around briefly while she thought before replying, "Yes!".

"So you knew Melissa before the Manhattan Incident happened?", the Director seemed to have a calm demeanor as he questioned her.

"No! I wrote this all down in my report. Don't you have a transcript lying around somewhere?", Aya asked.

"Well that's the thing. If you don't have definite proof that you fought and killed Melissa Pierce during the Mahattan Incident. Then we don't truly have definite knowledge that was truly the identity of the woman you killed during that time. I read over the report but there wasn't anything conclusive. So I've decided to have you go and ask her. Since you were the one who didn't seem to be affected by her.", the Director would reply. Going over his computer and printing out something.

"I'm giving you a permit to go in and question her. You won't get a whole lot of time but it'll be enough for you to ask of her whereabouts before all this happened. What she was doing and where she might have been during the Manhattan Incident and whom might have been keeping her. Find out all you can.", The director said while still staring at his computer.

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe you all seem to think that woman is somehow the real Melissa Pierce!", Aya would say in disbelief.

"Well that's how the Government is treating this. We don't got any leads. So your going to have to start from scratch and get us what we need.", the Director would say while grabbing out the permit and handing it over to Aya. "If you run into trouble. Just give me a call and I'll see what I can do."

Aya would grab the papers she'd been handed and proceeded to leave the office not bothering to read them over. "Yeah, yeah..." seemingly unenthused.

Arriving at the Hospital, Aya walked towards the entrance. There would be military personnel at the entrance. Aya readied herself to show them her badge and the permit to go and talk to Melissa.

"Ma'am, please stop! No one allowed in. We're under strict lock down.", the Military Officer would command.

"I am here under orders from M.I.S.T.", Aya would show them her badge and then the permit. As the Military Personel would read it over. They'd then radio it in, to see if it was okay for Aya to enter.

"Okay. It seems you've been cleared. Your free to enter.", The military Officer would tell her.

"Thanks.", Aya would walk in and find out from the other military officers inside where Melissa was.

Melissa would be slightly fidgety as she sat in a chair in a conference room. She wasn't happy about all the tests they'd done to her. She even felt a bit dizzy from the blood samples they took. Although being in a hospital was something she was actually used to with all the tests she'd done before when her kidney was infected. When the doctor couldn't find her scar. It was revealed to her that she was no longer under an infection and for whatever reason. She was in perfect health. After the results came back. Which only lead to more questions.

She could hear talking outside the door before it was opened by a military officer whom was letting in Aya. A chill would go down her back as she caught glimpse of her. Aya walked in and took a seat across from Melissa. The two would share an awkward stare briefly before Aya looked down at her paper and read it over before she started asking her questions.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?", Melissa asked.

"Where have you seen me?", Aya replied.

It would feel completely strange to be talking with Melissa whom looked the complete same as she did when they'd first met. Maybe even a bit younger than she looked the last time. Melissa wouldn't say anything after Aya had turned on a voice recorder.

Aya had decided to ignore the question she asked and continued with her assigned questions, "Can you state your name for me?", Aya asked.

"Melissa Pierce"

"Do you remember anything before you were unconscious?", Aya questioned.

"No.", Melissa answered.

"Do you remember where you were the past 10 years?, questioned Aya.

Melissa stared at Aya silently for a moment with a stoical expression. She thought about what the Doctor who had seen her when she'd woken up had told her when she was getting her tests taken.

* * *

Earlier…

"I wouldn't tell them about remembering the Carnagie Hall.", The doctor would say as he took Melissa's blood.

"Why are you helping me?", asked Melissa.

"Because, I think everyone should be given a second chance. Don't you think you deserve one?", The doctor would reply while working on taking more blood samples as he switched tubes and inserted them into the needle and valve that was inserted into her inner elbow.

"Maybe...", Melissa looked away, uncertain as to how she should feel. Now knowing that everything that she thought had happened had truly became her reality. "That was really ten years ago?", she'd ask. While thinking about what happened while she was gone. She could clearly remember everything until after the fire had started, being on the stage while everyone was burning and the sensations of knowing the fire was somehow being caused by her, without her really knowing why feeling the sudden complacency with it as she continued on singing.

She'd felt fanatical at the point, singing while she watched everyone burn. Even her own body burned. She thought it was just the medications and everything she was on, including the pain killers. Everything all started to mesh together after that, like one of her blackouts before that. Remembering times when she was on the train going home from rehearsals. Even some of her supposed false memories she'd started to suffer from; about things she'd done during her blackouts, that she wasn't entirely certain were real.

Like memories of her embracing a passionate moment with a man she'd never met inside her apartment or swarms of large rats at her feet in an alleyway as she'd looked down at them from where she was standing or holding a dead toad which seemed to fit in the palms of her hands, which was also above average in size. As she stood waist deep in the water at Central Park lake. Moments after, it would start to move and jump out of her hands into the water below. Snapping out of her flashbacks from the splash of the toad as it hit the surface of the murky cold water. With Melissa's hair still damp from the shower she took before this. She felt the memories of being in the lake to be all too real; as she thought momentarily about it, the shower itself and what she experienced in it (in relation to the thought of being in the water at the lake), along with how the steam in the shower made the air dense as she breathed it in. Her thoughts of both watery environments seemed to alternate back and forth as she thought of both including her hallucination during her shower.

"Yeah… Your going to want to make up some other story. Maybe tell them you were kidnapped.", The doctor would say while finishing up his sample taking. "I recommend getting some rest and we'll let you know when we get the results.", The doctor was using a metalic clipboard while writing over some documents.

Melissa blinked as she wondered about everything but looked back at the Doctor and asked, "Do you think they'll let me leave?".

The doctor would hunch back a little while resting his head back, staring at Melissa briefly before replying, "If you put in a good enough story. They might".

Melissa didn't care anymore about doing the right thing. She knew it would probably be best for her to pretend she truly was kidnapped and thought about how she could create a story that was believable to whomever was going to interview her.

* * *

Melissa blinked as she snapped out of the recollection she'd just had about the doctor, looking over at Aya as she was looking down at her paper reading it over. Leaning back, she rested into her chair, while looking up and slightly to the left as she'd shook ever slightly while saying, "A man grabbed me from behind and put something over my head. After I'd gotten down the stairs from the subway and pushed me into a van.", Her eyes shifted downward as Aya had stopped reading over the paper, looking slowly up at Melissa.

All she could think in her mind was, "You lying &!%# !" in response before replying physically, "Are you sure?". The look Melissa gave her made her know she was lying but ultimately, Aya knew she couldn't accuse Melissa, based on her previous report of what happened during the Manhattan Incident in '97. There would be a brief silence as they locked eyes.

Melissa remained postured as she was with her head back while she maintained eye contact with Aya. "….Yeah. That's what I remember. Everything after that is a blur. I'm not sure what else I can remember right now. I think I was kept on drugs".

Aya broke her stare as she sighed softly, "Although you were seen at Carnagie Hall on Christmas Eve in '97."

"That must have been a look-alike. I don't remember making it to the performance that night.", Melissa replied while leaning back up and put her arms onto the table as she looked over at the entrance. "When can I leave? I need to see my family", Melissa wasn't sure what she'd do after she was let out as she wasn't sure whom she'd be able to contact as the numbers of those she truly was related might have changed as it'd been a long time. She honestly wasn't sure what numbers they'd be.

"I'm not sure.", Aya replied.

"How can't you be sure?", Melissa seemed to raise her voice a little. Looking over at Aya while sliding her hands slowly into crossing her arms. Softly clenching her elbows as she'd stare back at Aya.

"I wasn't given that information. So I can't tell you.", Aya remained calm as she wasn't sure how she'd get Melissa to talk or if she could. For now, there wasn't much she could do. Since Melissa hadn't confessed to Aya about that night in Carnagie Hall or what she truly remembered.

"Then are we done here?", Melissa asked.

"Yeah. We're done.", Aya replied as she sat back and stared at Melissa.

Melissa would get up shortly afterwards and walked to the door to knock on it in order to be let out as Aya watched her silently. As she turned the voice recorder off.

* * *

Eve would be sitting in class. There was a mock exam for next week. So she had been quietly taking her time trying to get as much answered before the bell rang. Reading a question, "Lycopene slows the spread of cancerous growth by decreasing the rate of", she knew meiosis had caused haploid cells which in turn cause cancer. Some of the other questions took more time but generally biology was one of her favorite subjects. As she got to learn so much about the body and the different cells and the nature of how everything worked. After a short while she'd finally finished her exam and felt a bit relieved to have gotten it all done before the class was over. She'd read over her answers again to be sure everything was the best answer she could give.

Finally the bell rang and she got up and put her exam in the small tray for them on the teachers desk as she left. With the school having so many extensive studies and mock exams. They decided to have an afternoon of just spares for everyone to watch a basketball game. Eve was pretty okay with watching one as taking a break from the tests was something she felt everyone needed. At her locker, she'd be met with her friend whom shared her locker.

Jane stood by Eve and smiled leaning back into the locker beside her. "Aren't you glad we don't have to do any work this afternoon?".

"Yeah. It's nice. How was your class?", Eve asked while putting things away.

"It was boring as usual. I hate psych. Last time they made us do circle charts on our primordial needs and I completely flunked because I said most of mine were things like shopping and fashion accessories.", she'd say with a laugh as Eve giggled along with her. Soon after, they walked towards the Gym to go watch the game.

Alec would be talking to Kevin as they walked in the halls. They'd still both be a bit new and so they both seemed to be a bit more excited and nervous as they walked towards the Gym, "I think if things go great. I'll ask her to one of the dances here or maybe go out to a movie. You know, keep things casual.". Kevin glances around at the few people left in the halls as everyone seemed to be merging towards the Gym from all the halls. "Yeah.. That's fine. I'm sure she'll say yes or something.", Kevin replied apathetically.

"Yeah, I'm hopeful she says yes. I guess I can shift back into the friend zone if she says no. Play it cool like I wasn't expecting her to say yes.", Alec seem to be in full thought about what he'd say to Eve once he had a chance to see talk to her again.

"Have you found anyone your interested in yet?", Alec would ask Kevin.

"Not yet but I'm always seeing this girl in the library with a ponytail.", Kevin replied.

Eventually they'd reach the Gym as the game was still prepping to begin. Almost the entire school was seated in the bleachers. Looking around Alec would try to find where Eve was seated so he could find somewhere close to her to sit. He'd spot her and hold his hand up to say hi.

Eve was looking around at the basketball players before noticing Alec wave to her. She'd wave while giving a shy smile. Alec would quietly motion his hand so as to see if there was space next to them. Eve looked around them quickly and nodded, as she thought to herself "What am I doing!?". Jane looked over to Alec as Kevin stood beside him. "He's cute, is that the new guy you were telling me about? Oh! and he has a twin brother.", as Jane giggled a little bit, "I bet he likes you". "Shh..", Eve hushed as she was almost embarrassed about what they were talking about.

Alec had sat down beside Eve, Jane would look over at Kevin and Alec as she introduced herself. The game would start as they casually talked. Both of them would try not to seem nervous while Kevin and Jane focused more on watching the game.

A man would be in the washroom at the school while the Basketball game was going on. He would be puking in the bathroom sink. Sweating profusely, taking a moment he'd stare at himself in the mirror before puking again. Then suddenly he'd start to puke blood as he body started to tense up. His muscles would become thick and started to protrude outwardly as though they'd grown to the size of his arms while inside his body. His groans of pain would start to change as his body did. His voice going deeper and his body grown in immense size. His clothes would rip apart as they were too small for him after a short while.

In another part of the school, the same thing would be happening to different people in various parts of the school. As they mutated into large creatures that would let our a roar after their metamorphesis. Although in the Gym where the basketball game was being held. Those roars would never be neard as the cheers would dampen the sound of them completely.

Kevin would be looking away at one of the entrances to the Gym while Alec stared on at the game. Eve would suddenly feel as though something were wrong but she wasn't entirely sure why she'd feel that way. Jane would cheer as one of the players in the game made a score. Alec looked over to notice Eve, "Is something wrong?", he'd ask.

"Umm, No. It's nothing. I was just wondering when the game would end.", Eve responded.

"Well it's almost half time and the intermission is about to begin.", Alec said with a smile.

Eve tried to reassure Alec with a smile. Although nothing would stop the sudden feeling of anxiety she was feeling. Uncertain as to what was making her feel that way. She'd get a flashback suddenly of when she was back in the shelter that Aya had found her in. The experiments they were putting her through and the room she was locked away in for the majority of the time she was there.

"Errghh..", Eve held her head as she tried to cover her ears from the noise of the gym. Alec seemed to quickly notice right away. "Are you sure your okay? We can leave if you want.", Alec seemed to try and console Eve not knowing what was wrong. Jane took notice of Eve's mini freak out and nudged over asking her if she was alright as well, "Do you need an aspirin or something?", looking a bit concerned as her attention was shifted from the game to Aya.

Kevin looked at Aya as though he wasn't happy about something. Eve tried to reassure everyone that she was okay and that it was just a headache, even though that wasn't it at all. She knew she couldn't tell them anything about her life before moving away to New York. She took a deep breath and tried to play it off as though she just wasn't used to the being in the game with it so busy and loud as that seemed the most normal thing she could do. Kevin looked back at the entrance this time again, "I think I heard someone yell.".

"What?", Alec replied to him.

"Yeah, I am certain I hear yelling in the halls. Maybe we should check it out?", Kevin maintain his stare looking over at the other entrance to the gym. "I don't know but I'm not feeling good about this."

"Jane, I think we should go. I am not feeling well. I need air. It's getting hot in here.", she'd try not to say too much although continue to try and play it off as some sort of headache/anxiety attack.

Kevin looked down and realize he felt warm as well. He figured it must have been the crowd of people all huddled on the bleachers. So he didn't think much of it until he'd heard Eve speak up. Questioning if it were something else.

"Uh? Your leaving!?", Alec would ask.

"Yeah. I just need to get some air.", Eve replied as she waited for Jane.

A scream would be heard as someone ran into the Gym all bloodied. Running into the middle of the gym. Soon after something following them into the Gym as well. A large naked creature that roared aloud. Scaring everyone as everyone started screaming as panic followed. Making it hard for anyone to get out as quickly as they could. Since now as Eve and everyone else rushed to leave the Gym. There would be people falling down and other pushing those infront of them to get out of the way.

Everyone would rush out into the halls. Running for their lives. With more creatures in the hallways. They turned to running into any room they could find and barrackading themselves. Others finding themselves turning the wrong corner and being attacked by a creature.

Eve and the others would be running as they quickly seen one of the creatures and quickly stopped only to see another down the hall they'd just ran from. Looking around, Jane opens a nearby door into a classroom and motions with her hand to hurry inside. Not bothering to shout or say anything aloud. Hoping the creatures wouldn't notice them.

"Oh god! I'm so freakin' scared.", Jane would say now that they were safe inside the room with the door closed. They'd find other students inside hiding behind tables and under desks. A random student would ask them, "Did they follow you?".

"No!… Uh I mean, well their out there now. Everyone just be quiet!", Eve tried to explain while she was getting somewhat frustrated. A creature would start to draw near the door as they could hear it growl outside. Forcing everyone to hide from view of the door's window and Eve and the others pressed against the wall beside the door. Jane would start to wimper as Alec covered her mouth while the pressed up against the wall. Jane kept breathing deeply as a tear dripped down her face and onto Alec's hand. Kevin would look around for a weapon to use inside the classroom but wasn't finding anything from where they were. He started to wonder if the Creature could open doors or not.

"We should..", Kevin said softly, "Shhh...", hushed Alec. The creature would hit the door as people in the room couldn't help but let out a brief scream or shout as they were tensed up from fear. Eve wasn't sure why she wasn't able to do anything. She thought she could use her abilities at any time but after going so long without using them or even trying to use them. They'd seem to gone dormant and closed to her. She felt helpless as everyone else in the room and would wonder if they'd get out and be able to run to safety. The creature started to claw at the door knob as it started to push the lever down.

Eve was closest to the door and quickly ran and held the door from being opened. As the creature stared directly at her, making a sudden roar through the window as she scream while holding the door knob as it simultaneously tried to push the lever down to open the door. Alec would quickly run to help her as did Jane and Kevin. Even with their combined strength the creature managed to overpower them as the door would get pushed open slightly as all four of them struggling to keep the door from being pushed open.

Someone came out from where they were hiding and ran towards the door and helped the others try to push it shut. Kevin was standing in the area where the door had opened while he tried to help them and as the door remained open about 6 inches. The creature started to try and push it's head into the doorway. Kevin wasn't sure what to do to help as they were all struggling but out of anger. Spit at the creature as he had full view of one of it's eye's close to him.

Oddly enough, the creature would push back as though it were in pain. Allowing the door to close as those holding the door would somewhat fall a little as the door slammed shut. Kevin looked at the creature with an expression of wonder. As it had started to burn as though acid had hit it's eyeball. As it had started to sizzle and bubble out while a hole would start to be made where Kevin had spat at him. Ben walked up to the creature as he had seen the same thing not knowing what happned. Although used the moment to his advantage. Holding a fire axe he'd gotten out of the fire emergency box, he quickly swung at one of it's legs, hitting at the knee and chopped into it.

It had let out a scream as it fell. Ben lifted and swung overhead at the creature. This time piercing it's skull. Blood gushed out as it shot out of its head as Ben pulled the axe from the creature. Eve and the others had watched from inside the room before opening and walking out into the hallway.

"Oh my god! Ben! Your alive!", Eve would say seemingly shocked at his courage.

Ben would stand there holding the bloodied axe in his hands while taking a few deep breaths as he seemed to tired himself out a little. "Yeah, I didn't want to stand around and wait for someone to help us. Besides, I'm looking for my girlfriend. Trixy, y'all haven't seen her?", he'd ask.

"Trixy? Oh.. No. I haven't. It all happened so fast. There was nothing we could do except run.", Eve explained to him as the others kept watch over the halls.

"Come on, we gotta go.", Kevin would say aloud as everyone in the classroom would now be walking outside the door.

"I gotta find Trixy. I'm not leaving here without her.", Ben replied calmly.

At this moment, something would spark in Eve, as she realized she wanted to help Ben. Seeing his courage made her feel as though she could do it. She knew she needed to activate her powers but wasn't sure how. Although felt if she was caught up in the moment. Somehow it'd activate again. She looked at everyone else, "I'm going with Ben. He's right, we shouldn't leave anyone behind." looking at them knowing not all of them wanted to follow her. Looking over at Kevin as he seemed to want to leave as soon as they could. She'd tell him, "Get them out of here. We'll find you when we're done".

Jane and the others would look Eve as she wasn't sure how to feel. She was too scared to stay with them and decided to go with Kevin as they tried to find a way out. Quickly she'd hug Eve and run with Kevin and the rest of the students that were inside the classroom while Alec, Eve and Ben stayed behind to find Trixy.

Ben lead the group as they headed for the woman's locker rooms. As Trixy had been cheerleading with the cheerleading team for the game and they usually went into the locker rooms afterwards. Since they weren't sure where to start, this felt like the only option to them. Running down hallways and sneaking around corners. Upon reaching the locker room, Ben didn't hesitate to enter while Eve and Alec followed cautiously. The room had rows of lockers while nothing could be heard inside except the distant sound of a shower being on. Slowly they'd made their way through the locker room. Finding nothing but empty rows of lockers with clothing and towels strewn about on the floor and elongated benches.

As Ben neared the shower. He'd see blood on the floor, as it made small streams along the sides of the tiles and in a larger puddle as he'd see Trixy on the ground. With a large creature standing over top of her. Ben got angry and said aloud, "You the wrong day to be messin' with my girl.", he'd flip the axe in his hands it spun in the air momenarily while he caught it again in his hands and skiped a step or two in a jumping manner, getting close to the creature. Before taking a swing at it with the axe. It had gotten stuck in the side of the creature as it started to charge at Ben. Pushing him towards the far wall behind him along the small hall that made up the individual showers. Eve and Alec would see Ben and the creature as it continued to push him into the wall as they came out from behind the wall as the two hadn't gotten to him yet.

Ben struggled as he was now using the axe to protect himself from the creature's bite. Eve would scream as Alec rushed to help Ben. Punching the creature in the head as he tried to get it to stop. Eve stood where she was, trying to focus her power. Hoping it'd activate somehow in the adreneline filled moment. As she'd feel it, a sense of heat would surround her as she'd start to feel the creature somehow. Her expression would go blank as she'd stare at the creature. In the struggle that ensued with Ben and Alec trying to get the creature off of him. It would start to ignite on fire. Letting go of it's hold on Ben as both him and Alec pushed the creature away as it fell the ground.

Alec wasn't sure what was happening. As he looked back to see Eve concentrating on the creature as she simply stared at it. With her hand clenched. Ben quickly used his axe to repeatedly hit the creature as it blood would fly out from it. He'd yell in anger as he continue to hit the creature to death with the Axe.

Eve would let go of her concentration as she'd realize there was bloodly foot prints from ben's shoes along with the creature. Quickly running over and to where Trixy was lying and panicing. "Oh no! Trixy…", Eve said horrified at what happened. The jets of the shower and the steam had started to get her hair and clothing damp. Eve focused again trying to use anything she could muster to help heal Trixy. The moisture and water around them would start to encirculate as though some powerful wind was motioning it to move in that manner as the energy that was formulating in the sphere in the middle of it would quickly shoot into Trixy's chest where her wound was. As Eve managed to use the moisture in the environment to help speed up the healing process of Trixy's body. In an attempt to revive her.

Although despite her efforts, nothing was happening and Trixy's body still remained lifeless after she tried to heal her wounds. Alec would rush over and pick up Trixy as he told Eve they had to go. Eve was somehow in shock that she wasn't able to help her. Although her wound was still not fully healed. It'd felt like there was no time for her to continue trying. With Ben checking to see if more creatures were going to enter the room. Eve finally snapped out of her shock and got up and started to follow the others.

While they made their way out of the school. They'd hear a scream from what sounded like an old woman. "Help me~!", she'd scream. As the woman was being pushed back from another hallway. With the others heading in her direction. It was inevitable that they'd have to do something in order to get by. Ben leading the group, he would start attacking the creature at the legs again since it seemed to be the best way to subdue the creatures. Alec quickly put Trixy's body down and ran to push the creature to the ground but not before the creature had taken a bite of the old woman in the shoulder. She'd scream out in pain as blood immediately gushed down her clothing.

Eve went to help the woman as she'd fallen after Alec pushed the creature. She knew she could help this woman as she'd done with Trixy using her ability to heal her. It was successful in helping to heal up the wound enough to stop the bleeding. The woman wasn't sure what to say but looked shocked. Ben looked around and told them they needed to hurry and leave. No one seemed to question what Eve had managed to do but it was on their minds. Although due to the imminent danger. It wasn't something anyone was completely concerned about or so it seemed.

Alec went back and grabbed Trixy from where he'd left her and followed the others. Eve helped the old woman who was still partially injured from her wound. While Ben lead them to safety outside the school. Along the way, Alec's sweat had dripped down onto Trixy's wound as it would start to accelerate her healing much faster than Eve's ability. Moments later, she'd wake up and inhaled deeply. Looking shocked as she did so before looking around. While still being carried by Alec.

They'd rush out of the school and as police and S.W.A.T. arrived to clear the rest of the creatures inside the building. Ben's father Daniel, was one of the police officers arriving on the scene. Entering the school from another side of the building not knowing if Ben was still inside or not. He was worried and was reminded of when he'd rushed with Aya to Central Park when his wife had died.

Hoping this time he'd be able to save Ben this time. Although after finding a few creatures and shooting them down. He found the halls empty along with the few classrooms he had searched. He'd happen upon the creature that Ben had first killed and took note of something that seemed to glimmer in the light at a certain angle. Crouching down he'd push the creature over and seen a metallic implant inserted into it's neck. Pulling it out and feeling unsure as to what it was. He knew it was something Aya should see. Knowing she'd told him something similar when she was in L.A. The rest of the police and S.W.A.T. had cleared out the building of the creatures while saving the very few still inside whom were still in hiding.

After everyone had been checked for bites among other things. The school was closed to the public pending an investigation.

* * *

The old woman whom Eve had saved would be sitting at a computer over looking files and pictures that seemed to show Eve and her genetic profile in a private study at her home.

A man would walk into her study while going to sit down across from her desk in a chair. "So how was it?", he'd ask, looking at her wound. "You've been biten.", he'd remark.

The woman was concentrated on the screen as she casually scanned it, "It's just a flesh wound".

"So the operation was a success? Why did you want to risk seeing her.", he'd ask.

"She healed me.. Eve is one of my first successes. I couldn't just let someone else view my work. I had to see it for myself. Although I am starting to wonder if she was responsible for the outbreak. Since she wasn't fully activated. I doubt she was responsible. We'll have to remain in our search.", the old woman replied.

"Order more implants and request volunteers to help us in our next assignment. I obviously won't be going but we'll need them if we are to find out who is behind it before the government does.", She'd reply while continuing, "Since we were too close. I'll have to leave this place. Have my stuff sent to me as soon as possible. I'll be going to our new shelter in the alppachians.", The old woman's glance would briefly look at the man who was sitting across from her.

His grin showed excitement in what she had told him, "Of course. I'll make sure its all arranged".

"Oh and let Mortimer know, his specimens had started to show great success. I observed one of them revive some young girl whom he was carrying. I believe it was from one of his bodily fluids dropping onto her wound. She appeared to be, expired. Although I'm certain he'll want samples to see the progress.", The old woman explained while looking over her files on the computer again. Not caring to stare at the man whom was listening to her.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that. He informed me that he has gotten the samples from the Melissa whom they'd found earlier. Although he says, he isn't sure if it's her or not. Although she does appear to remember the incident. So he's told her things that should ensure she'll be ready for extraction soon. If we're lucky, they will release her.", replied the man.

"Very well, You may leave now. Mr. Hexley.", said the old woman.

"As you wish, Tabitha.", Hexley replied. Leaving the room shortly after as he closed the study's door.

* * *

Melissa was lying on her bed as she had her eyes closed. She'd feel someone lay next to her as though to cuddle with her. Resting their head on hers. Aya would whisper softly, "I'm sorry I left you". Melissa would be half awake as she replied softly, "When did you leave me?". She felt completely comfortable with Aya being there as she'd heard her voice before and didn't want to open her eyes as she felt too tired.

Aya would rub Melissa's arms as she seemed to hug Melissa now while they snuggled on the bed Melissa was in. Before Aya replied, "I left you to die". Upon hearing those words. Melissa woke up and realized she was dreaming but she wasn't sure what Aya meant by that. She questioned more about the dream before trying to go back to sleep. Although what Aya said made her feel uneasy.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted to keep names from being mentioned in the government office segment to make it more ambiguous as to whom was speaking. Although it can be left up to the reader as to whom it might be. There is a few things in this chapter that some readers might not like. I'm sorry if this seemed triggering to anyone in anyway. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! Thank you all for your support.

Sincerely,

~Motifa~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Metamorphesis (Part 1)

* * *

January 1, 2008

* * *

Melissa held onto Aya with her arm over her shoulders. Holding her up as they briskly walked through a set of mirky concrete tunnels. Doing her best to keep a solid pace to avoid letting whomever was chasing them catch up to them. She'd see a nearby metal door and opened it as it creaked loudly, giving away their position. Although that didn't matter as they were merely trying to keep ahead and there wasn't enough doors and hallways for them to hide. Moving was all that was keeping them safe. Melissa made sure to slam every door they went through shut. So she'd know when the person chasing them was near. She'd be able to hear the doors open up behind her.

Aya looked weakened and dazed as she look struggled to keep pace with Melissa whom was practically carrying her. "You've got to stay with me! We're almost there...", Melissa would reply. Unsure of where they were going and was merely saying that to help Aya and herself in someway to keep them going emotionally and physically.

She'd hear the door that she closed not to long ago start to open. As they turned a corner and through another door. Which she slammed shut while hurrying along. They'd reached a larger room with what looked like some kind of water control devices. There was metal stairs that led up to a metal grated walkway. Melissa felt like it would possibly lead them out of the sewers somehow and decided to go up them with Aya.

Slowly but surely they made them up the stairs and along the walkway. They'd turn another corner and continue along it. Melissa was thankful that the room was large enough that there would be many places for them to hide. Although the chance that their persuer would take the stairs was something she'd gambled on. They'd make it to another door which Melissa tried to quietly open.

She wasn't sure why most, if not all the door down here had to be made of metal. Thankfully, this door had a lock. Which she made good use of. Then they'd continue onward, as she made her way with Aya across the room which looked like some sort of control room. Into another door as they tried to be a bit more quiet.

Aya was wearing the same dress and heels that she wore when Melissa and her first met inside Carnagie Hall. The sparkles of glitter from the New Years party they were at would speckle Aya's hair and dress. "Where are we?", she'd asked, looking around the room they were in while still in a daze. Her head would fall to rest on Melissa's shoulder. "Somewhere safe.", Melissa replied while looking around the room they were in.

It wasn't before long that she'd hear the door that was locked in the other room start to bang. Forcing Melissa and Aya to look back while standing in the other room. Although it seemed the room they were in was a dead end. Forcing Melissa to look simply stand there while holding Aya. She'd help Aya to a nearby chair and set her down. Although Aya couldn't sit up right and kneeled onto the floor with her arms over the seat of the chair while her head rested on them.

Melissa looked around for anything she could use as a weapon but couldn't find anything that might have been of use. So she simply stood ready. She was a bit glad that she decided to wear a pantsuit rather than a dress as this made the occasion much more ideal to fight in. Not that she didn't like seeing Aya wearing something familiar. The door in the other room would break open as Melissa knew she'd soon come face to face with the person following them.

With each second, Melissa stared at the door and wasn't sure what she was going to do but she held up her hand and was readying herself to use her power. The door handle of the room they were in would start to open. Melissa knew this was it. Ever slowly it started to creak open. Melissa felt herself head up as a slight flicker of green electricity would ignite around her fingertips. She'd had to concentrate a little more as a slight wave of heat would eminate from her. The electricity would ignite more around her entire hand. She was ready to shoot whatever was about to enter the room with an energy blast.

* * *

November 6, 2007

Kyle would be running down a coridor with a metal grated pathway. Wires and pipes would be surrounding him in what appears to be an underground complex. Armed guards would be chasing him. Unsure of whether or not he'd get out in time. Sweat would be pouring down his forehead while he panted from his excessive running. The adreneline keeping him from tiring out. He was glad he'd duct taped his false leg on as best he could. As it was holding up to all this running. Although he'd taken time to practice running. He was now actually putting the leg to good use.

One of the guards chasing him would go down onto one knee and aim his pistol at Kyle as he shot at him. The bullet piercing his false leg as Kyle kept running.

"Nice try...", he'd say while running for the door at the end of the coridor. With a swift swipe of a keycard. It'd beep softly and unlock the door as he quickly opened it while taking a look back. More bullets would hit the walls around him and hit the door as he was closing it.

Kyle took a moment to breath as he broke the keycard reader on his end. Hoping it'd keep the door from opening again. Looking down at a vile he'd have in his hands. It'd read, "Clone Blood 021", taking a few more deep breaths. He'd calm himself down before venturing off again to leave the underground facility he was in. Hoping to make it to his jeep and drive off before the guards got to him.

* * *

Aya had gotten up and ready for her day. She sat at her kitchen table next to a cup of coffee and the day's newspaper. She sipped her coffee as while holding the folded paper up so she could read it. On a plate next to the paper lay a small plate with some left over toast on it. Aya hadn't really felt very hungry lately, and she didn't really have that much time to make anything else. This small moment of peace was one of the few moments Aya had to enjoy before she'd rush over to the M.I.S.T. office.

The paper didn't say much either than the school that had the outbreak had been closed. While allowing students from the tragedy to remain home for the following days until further notice. Aya felt somehow relieved to know that Eve didn't have to bother with it for now and considered sending her somewhere to be safe. Knowing the situation with the city. She'd wonder at the back of her mind about asking for a evacuation notice but with the city so big and very few incidents of NMCs. It was would be hard to convince the higher ups that it was necessary.

Once she was done enough of her coffee. She'd spill the rest in the sink and throw away the rest of her toast. Rinsing the plate and cup and leaving them in the sink to clean later. As she hadn't the time to do that. Grabbing her jacket and phone. She was on her way to the office. Not sure of what today will bring.

* * *

Melissa would already have awoken awhile ago. Sitting up as she stares at her hospital food. She really didn't care for it and simply stared at it while wanting something completely different. It didn't even look appetizing. A nurse would come into the room to check on Melissa and to see if she finished her food yet.

"I see you haven't touched your food yet. Is something wrong?", the Nurse asked softly.

"I want a coffee and a cigarette. I didn't want this shit!", Melissa scoffed in a diva like manner.

"Well I'm sorry but that's not on the menu. What we've provided you is healthy and nutritious. Based on our complete meal plan for those coming out of a coma.", the Nurse replied politely.

Melissa gave the Nurse a look as though she was completely stupid and shook her head a little while looking at her annoyed and dumbfounded.

"I can walk. I don't think I came out of a coma. Like seriously!?", Melissa responded.

"Well you said, you don't remember anything since a long time ago. So I can only provide you with what is recommended.", the Nurse replied, still trying to keep her mannerism from being slighted.

"Perhaps, you still need time before you get hungry enough. I'll give you a couple more minutes and come back to check if your done eating. I'm sure you'll change you mind.", The Nurse said sweetly as she left the room.

"I'm sure I won't.", Melissa replied after the Nurse closed the door. Staring at the food not wanting to bother with a single bite.

Moments later, the Doctor who ran her tests came in.

"Hello dear. I assume your doing well?", he'd ask while looking at the charts seeing if anything was amiss.

Melissa felt some relief that the doctor didn't change. As she had grown to like him.

"I would be, if I could get a smoke and a coffee… All they gave me was healthy stuff. I understand it's good to be all health conscious and all. Although, I just got out of what feels like a decade long sleep. Even though there is no sighs of it and I'm realizing now. I'm healthy enough to go back to some of my younger habits… Rather, I am craving them. I.. really wish.. for a smoke and a coffee.". she'd whine.

"Well, maybe we can get that in order. Although it'd look nice if you looked like you ate something. Let's just throw some of that away and we'll pretend like you had something to eat. I know, not everyone enjoys the usual hospital fare that they force on you…. God it can be quite heartbreaking to see such little care in something that's meant to give us a little joy in our lives… Don't you say?", the Doctor would chime in.

Melissa would shruggingly agree, 'I guess…. What do you mean,.. In order!?", Melissa asked.

"Well, I've done some paperwork and with everything going clear. It seems your not at risk of the same type of infection that the other 'Melissa' had. So it seems your fit for release. I'll just have to run a few more tests to ensure that's all perfectly fine with the government. You know, how these things can be...", the Doctor would reply.

Melissa looked stunned, "You mean, I can leave!?". She was feeling a bit happy knowing that she wouldn't have to be poked and prodded any longer as it seemed she'd lost a lot of blood just from the persistent needles she'd have to endure on a constant basis. She didn't even seem phased by getting them anymore.

"Yeah… After we run a few more tests. To ensure your not radioactive… Ha ha haa~!", the Doctor would casually laugh as though it weren't that big of an issue, "We also have to run you through a CT scan & Ultrasound. Oh and did I mention the biopsy?".

Melissa shrugged softly, realizing it wasn't going to be overnight that she was going to be let out. Although for a moment, she did get her hopes up.

* * *

Eve checked her phone wil laying in bed. She looked at her text messages, one from Jane. "Hey! How are you!? :-)", Jane's text read. Eve replied, "I'm okay. Feeling unsure of what to think right now. It's early but I don't want to sleep anymore and kinda don't want to be alone right now."

"I feel the same way. There is supposed to be a memorial for those who didn't make it. Outside of the school. We can go to that if you'd like.", Jane replied.

"I don't think thats a good idea. Maybe we can go for coffee. Somewhere with more people but not outside. I just need to be somewhere that doesn't make me think of what happened.", Eve replied.

"Okay. Maybe I can see if other people want to meet us there.", Jane replied.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan.", Eve replied. She'd sit up and take a deep breath. In some way, all she could feel right now as guilt and depression. She wasn't even sure why she'd feel guilty but knowing about the N.M.C's and everything that happened beforehand, made her feel responsible for what happened at the school somehow.

* * *

Aya walked into the office with people doing their usual. Taking calls and writing stuff down, researching areas of potential N.M.C. related incidents. It seemed since the recent return of Melissa. N.M.C. counts have been steadily increasing in the area. Making the office seem more lively than it usually was.

Today though, Aya had wanted to train more. Keeping her gunning skill was important to her. She hadn't been at the shooting range as often due to generally not having much to do. With the recent fight with the bigger N.M.C. she'd faced in the forest a day ago, she'd realized how sluggish she'd gotten. She'd get to her desk putting her jacket across the back of her chair as she logged into her computer to check her messages.

Most would be menial stuff she'd usually read about. Chain letter about N.M.C. related combat gear and reviews along with a memo about urging people to go and get their flu shots.

Aya skimmed through most of it as it none of it had really related to her. So she got up and moved on towards the elevator to take it to the 2nd basement to the shooting range for some much needed practice.

Pierce would surprisingly be down there helping the others with setting up their shooting range practice. It seemed getting in those training hours became a bit more popular.

"Great Aya, your here. Came for some practice, I see. Wanna try the gauntlet today? I managed to set up a pretty wicked crash course.

Aya would sigh, it was mildly amusing to think about all the crazy ways Pierce had tried to outdo Aya in the training courses he'd set up. Although it was fun at times and a bit hard. She didn't feel like taking up the entire shooting range just so she could do one of his crazy set up.

"No.. I just need to get used to my gun again. Wasn't as good as I would have liked during our mission a day ago. Although I'm surprising to see you down here. Aren't you supposed to be researching?", Aya asked.

"Yeah… I felt curious and decided to come down here on my break and found that the guy who is usually down here. Called in sick today. So I decided to check things over and help the others get set up with some better training protocols. I suppose, Maeda can handle the research without me for the time being. It seems, he and the medical lady… Carol… Uh. Really hit it off and now him and her are kinda doing all the work. I'm mostly just bringing them coffee and such." Pierce would try to laugh it off casually but Aya knew he felt somehow dejected by the research team. Although seeing him down here brought back memories and felt nostalgic for Aya.

"I guess it's nice to train with you again. Aside from my standard pistol, I am also going to train with a MP7. I think it might be best to carry something with a little more firepower.", Aya would walk over to get herself set up with headgear and prep her guns.

"Booth 9 should be free. I'll set you up and you should be good to go.", Pierce would say while walking over to the set up booth that controlled the firing range.

When Aya was all set up and the signal buzzed. Aya went to work and started shooting down targets. People who were also shooting nearby would stop to watch Aya doing bullseye shots while she seemed to go into a trance as she shot down targets.

* * *

Eve had gotten herself ready and was on her way on the bus to a coffee shop that was agreed upon in her borough. It was close enough for everyone else to find nearby and wasn't too out of the way. Given the circumstances, Eve was, at first sceptical. About something being happening in the City but after the school incident. She knew it was more than she'd realized. She felt the need to warn her friends and this coffee meet was the best thing for them.

She'd greeted the first two friends and sat with them, shortly after Ben and Trixies had came. She knew she'd' wait until everyone was seated and wamed up to some kind of drink. As this usually meant for them to sip rather than drink whatever it was they had ordered. As they usually used the drink itself as a way to sit in the area they were in. So they'd often prolonge their next refill.

Once everyone was finally seated with drink in hand. Eve would stop her menial chatter and start to speak up. "So you guys … I think we have something seriously wrong happening in the city again. I know most of you heard of the Manhattan Incident that happened a few years ago. It also kinda sprouted up a few monsters every now and then but what happened. Seems to be a major repeat of that and I think despite what the news is saying. We need to start asking people to leave. Like, leave the city. I just get the feeling. This is going to get worse.".

Eve had ended her conversation there, unsure of what else to say as there was a brief moment of silence. Trixie who seemed to have made a solid recovery stared momentarily at Eve before mentioning, "That's a little easier said than done. My family doesn't have anywhere else to go. We can't afford to just up and leave on a whim. Where are we suppose to go? A shelter? It just doesn't equate to what we are financially capable of.".

The group would seem to take sides between Eve and Trixie, as the argument continued on. "I see what you are saying but if we don't leave. All of us could die from whatever is going to happen here. I'm not trying to scare you, it's just I...", Eve realized she couldn't say more than what she'd just said.

"It's just that your like all the other rich kids in our city. With enough money to get youself out in a hurry but what about everyone else? What are they supposed to do? Walk out of the city? In this cold?", Trixie seemed to be continuing the debate. Eve would shrug realizing Trixie's argument was starting to hold more ground. "Well, we can't just do nothing.", Eve replied. Ben looking slightly annoyed and angry by the conversation, would demand, "Then we fight! We gather what weapons we have and we fight this out.".

Jane would reply to what Ben was saying, "Whoa! What about that woman they found. Wasn't she the one they claimed had did what happened to the city all those years ago and suddenly the attack at the school happens right after she manages to return out of the blue? Didn't they say she died or something?". Most of them had do reports on the incident so most knew about what had happened in someway or another. All of them would think for a moment as a T.V. report on Melissa would start to play on a nearby T.V. monitor.

All of them stopped to listen in on what it was reporting. "The woman found outside of the city, has seemingly been determined to be alive and okay. With no reported injuries but authorities are investigating her disappearance from 1999. Reports suggests that she was initially found to be the terrorist in the attacks that happened duing that time here in our city. Although now there is ongoing reports that she wasn't involved in that attack and was kidnapped and held hostage while a impersonator had taken her identity and used it to stage the attack at Carnagie Hall in December of 1999. ..."

The group would remain quiet as none of them said anything. Unsure of what there was to say about what they'd just heard and how it contradicted everything they'd known so far. Breaking the silence would be Alec as he and his brother Kevin arrived. "What are you all so quiet about?", he'd ask while finding a seat. Kevin would quietly greet Jane as the two seemed to have gotten along more since meeting. Eve would reply to Alec, "It's a long story… Generally, everything we thought we knew was seemingly a lie or what we'd just heard on the news, was a cover up of some kind." shaking her head as she wasn't sure what might have been going on. "All I know is that we need to try leaving the city if we can. Soon too. I think we should warn the city somehow but no one seems to care.". she'd say while looking around at the people still going about their lives like nothing had seemingly gone wrong.

* * *

Melissa had finished all her sample taking. She'd be bandaged up and now pacing around in the room she was held up in. She had so many questions about everything and felt like being locked up only made things worse as she was eager to find out everything that happened during the time she'd passed and even noticed the technology had increased a lot with people walking around with newer flat phones with a touch screen along with other things like the T.V.'s being flat and mounted to walls.

She was starting to think about finding a way to leave the hospital. The cabin fever she'd slowly started to develop was beginning to happen. With her body in now seemingly healthy condition, she didn't have any symptoms of her previous transplant rejection. She wanted to use her knew relaspse in health to go back to what she was doing before. She even wanted to go to Carnagie and talk to everyone who managed to survive and find out what happened from their perspective and even, if she could, start rehearsing for a new show.

So many things in her mind played out that she wanted to do when she got out of where she was and the anxiety of wanting to leave was starting to slowly build inside of her. Thinking on how she could leave and wanting it so much would engulf her mind as she slowly went into a calm state, suddenly she'd feel different in someway. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but she knew. She could feel the people outside the room. Their movements and their bodies. It was different, and she felt like if she tried hard enough. Maybe, she'd be able to just demand that they let her out. Although she was also second guessing if she should.

She knew that something in her changed. Apart of her questioned it but another part of her accepted it as well. Melissa knew she was capable of something and eventually she'd have to start utilizing it. Whatever it might have been.

* * *

Eve was laughing with Jane as the two of them were laughing about something that they'd recalled happening last semester. As everyone else seemed to be in their own small conversations. The time they'd spent together seemed to eventually leave from the serious conversation to less important things that actually made Eve forget about those issues for a moment. It was then that she realized how comforting it was to just be doing this. In some way it helped, with everything they'd just been through a day ago.

She'd smile before the rush of all the bad memories of everything related to t he N.M.C.s and her memories at the Shelter in Nevada that she'd start to form tears. Her smile turned to grief as Jane watched her slowly unravel from her happy state. Eve soon curled her arms up over the table and sank her face down into it and started sulking. Bringing everyone out of their conversations as Alec tried to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder gently. Jane would be telling her that it was okay.

Generally, it reminded all of them of what they'd just been through and weight of knowing that people had died sank into their minds. Forcing them all out of that moment of happiness in the same moment. Eve cryingly would say softly, "I want this to all be over!". Jane simply repeating herself to help try and calm Eve down. "It's okay, … It's okay...", Jane consoled Eve with a look of sympathy, knowing that everything wasn't okay right now. She just didn't have anything else she could say to help calm Eve down. Trixie would start to tear up as she thought about what happened to her and everything she saw at the school.

* * *

Maeda had started to do test samples on the implant Aya had found. Caroline would be working on testing the samples received from the battlefield where they found Melissa. The two would compare the D.N.A results finding that both were similar but with different strains of mutation. Which they both found rather odd.

"Huh? That kinda stumps me. Maybe their from different regions?", Caroline asked.

"One is obviously A.N.M.C. and the other is not.", responded Maeda.

Caroline would sigh, "I think Pierce might have something to say on this. Where is he anyway? I didn't expect a coffee run to be taking this long."

Maeda muttered something in Japanese about Pierce's incompetence. "I'm seeing more sequencing in your samples. Might I suggest we trade workloads? I have much more interest in these new strains. As they seemed to have evolved more from previous samples.", Maeda seemed intrigued as he looked at the samples through a microscope.

Caroline had a slight smirk on her face, "Be my guest.", she'd say while looking over the D.N.A. of the implant samples.

Maeda would then look over at Caroline, "When we're done with this. I have another thing I'd like use to work on..."

* * *

November 21, 2007

Aya would find Eve out in the kitchen with her laptop open. The past few days felt monotonous as nothing out of the ordinary had happened. No new sightings of N.M.C.s as what few were still around were being hunted by the other M.I.S.T. agents. Kyle seemed to be distant on the few days he was around. Something seemed to be bothering him and Aya felt he wasn't telling her everything. Her suspicions of him and his activities were starting to make her wonder what he was doing.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you working on?", Aya asked.

"Just follow quizzes from midterms. I can't believe their making us do so much after what happened. Although since we are doing everything online. I guess it's to make sure we keeping busy.", Eve replied while looking somewhat bored.

"I guess that keeps you out of trouble.", Aya replied. "So have you considered our plan of leaving town? I know I can't come with you but you'd be safer.".

"I wanted to but now I'm not so sure. I mean, what if you need me? What if there's a chance where you'd actually need me to help you somehow. Plus there is my friends and I can't just leave them too. We talked about this and most of them said they couldn't afford to just up and leave like I can. It kinda put me into their perspective and I realized that I wasn't considering their situation either.", Eve seemed to distract herself with Aya's question.

"I am not sure what to say although I remember what happened and I don't want you to get hurt.", Aya replied.

"What if… I become like her… Like Melissa's Eve. What if I end up destroying a city and am not in control. Won't I need you around to…", Eve trailed off.

"It'll never happen.", Aya replied.

"You don't know that.", Eve scorned light heartedly.

"The fact is. I've had thought about that since this all started. I wasn't sure what to think. I'm scared, I feel like I can't run away either even though I want to. I'm even worried about those implants you found. Those were right at my school...", Eve replied concerningly.

"I know...", Aya knew the implants were a huge issue and made everything worse, "I guess, that's another issue we have to worry about. That their back.".

Eve shrugged and slouched a little looking down at the table she was seated at. "Have you figured out what the deal is with Melissa? Was she the one who started all of this?".

"Their just telling me that she was abducted and she doesn't know by whom. Its honestly a lie but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it. Eve… I mean, Melissa doesn't appear to remember what happened during the incident either so I'm started to wonder what is truly going on. Her being here and a part of this. Just add more questions that seem to have no answer.", Aya was being honest with Eve about what she knew.

Eve listened, uncaring about the slip up about Melissa being 'Eve'. As she didn't see herself in the same light, "So what do we do?", she'd ask.

"I'm still working on it. I'll eventually figure out something. We got a good team working on this. Maeda's work is the best thing we have right now, as they try to find out what might be the cause of all this but we've figured that the implants aren't connected.", Aya replied.

Eve hadn't bothered to mention this to Aya but realized she should now. "Did Melissa have any relatives here?", looking a bit concerned as she thought about it.

"No. We tried to find them but there wasn't any records of their whereabouts.", Aya replied.

"Well there's these twins at school. Their last names are the same as Melissa's. Could they be connected somehow?", said Eve.

Aya perked up, "That could be a lead. I'll have to bring them in for questioning. Is there anything else you want to tell me?".

Eve would be looking off towards the wall across the room in deep thought, "Ben's girlfriend Trixie came back to life."

Aya looked a little surprised, "What? When were you going to tell me?"

Eve phased out of her thought, looking over at Aya, "Your never around...", Eve replied shruggingly before going on, "Oh? Uh, and yeah. I tried to heal her but it didn't seem to work until later on, she just kinda woke up and was healed. Maybe it was a delayed reaction?"

"Maybe...", Aya replied. "So you started to reactivate?", she'd ask.

"Uh.. Kinda. I haven't used them since like forever. Although I did manage to do something. I also ignited a creature.", Eve looked at Aya unsure of how she'd react.

Aya stared at Eve, "Did you do anything else?"

Eve nodded as to say no.

"I guess, it was necessary. You should be careful not to hurt anyone with those powers.", Aya replied to Eve.

"I know. I will be careful. Its just weird using them again.", Eve replied softly.

"Yeah..." Aya, replied calmly. The two of them would share a brief silence, "Well I've gotta get going to work. I'll be sure to check in on those Pearce twins.".

"Aya...", Eve Replied.

"Yeah?", said Aya.

"You know it's Thanksgiving tomorrow?", Eve would look uncertain at Aya.

Aya looked blankly ahead of her as she was getting on her coat. "Oh...", she'd reply surprised. "I completely forgot… We'll get take out..." she'd reply seemingly fixing the situation as best she thought.

Eve shrugged, "I guess… Well have fun at work.", she'd reply while watching Aya leaving.

"I will, see you later.", Aya replied.

(Line)

Aya walked into the Office at M.I.S.T. HQ. Jody would run up to Aya, "Your going to want to watch this.", she'd motion Aya to follow her to the lunch area. A T.V. would be on as a newswoman would be standing infront of the Hospital where Melissa was at. A crowd of people would be gathered, mostly news reporters as they waited outside the doors of the hospital.

Jody would ask someone to turn up the volume as a small crowd had gathered inside the lunch area as well. Standing staring up at the T.V. "We're waiting for someone to come out and tell us the an official statement." the news reporter would then cut to someone walking outside of the hospital. To announce something to the reporters.

"We've determined that the woman found earlier in the month has been found to be healthy and stable while confirming that she is no longer at risk to the community and is being processed for discharge. Her relatives have agreed to take her. So without further notice. We're letting the community know. That there is nothing of concern and the woman is cooperating with an ongoing investigation as to her apparent abduction. No further comment at this time."

The news report would cut to the news reporter whom would now be taking questions from a T.V. host. As everyone seemingly disburst from the group to other parts of the office.

"Can you believe that?", Jody would ask Aya.

"No...", Aya replied, "Why weren't we informed?".

"Apparently the Director was informed but decide to keep it hush hush for reasons. No one is aware of.", Jody replied.

"I've got to get anwsers.", Aya replied while leaving the area to go to the Director's Office.

"He isn't here.", Jody would reply, stopping Aya from advancing any further.

Aya stopped and looked back to Jody, "He knew this was going to happen and now he's avoiding us!?".

"I know, I'm not sure what to make of it either but did you hear them say. She had relatives? Who are they?", Jody replied.

"Right. Them. I've gotta question them. Who is running her case?", Aya asked.

"You'll have to find that out with the Director. Since he isn't in right now. We'll just have to wait and see.", Jody replied.

Aya sighed… "That's not good. I feel like we're going no where with this. Has Maeda and Caroline found anything else regarding the samples?"

"Uh no… Although they did mention their working on something else. It's related to it and could become ground breaking but they were quiet to mention what it was.", Jody replied.

"So what are we talking about now?", Pierce would chime in.

Aya looked over to see Pierce, "They let out Melissa Pierce from the Hospital she was staying at and the Director knew all about it and didn't tell us. Plus he isn't here.".

"Oh wow. That's some big news. Where are they taking her?", Pierce asked.

"Her relatives. She has family apparently now, living in the area.", Aya replied.

"It's all slowly starting to connect the dots. Huh?", Jody replied.

"It's getting there, I have got some news on the implants.", Pierce said

"Oh!? Fill us in. Hot shot.", Jody smirked.

"It appears several M.I.S.T. agents have been finding them throughout the region and going as far down as Washington but only in small amounts here and there. Like whomever is using them. Is doing it enough so that it didn't look connected. Although it's totally connected to all this.", Pierce replied.

"That's interesting and broadens our search. I'm starting to wonder if our efforts in Nevada even scratched the surface of all this.", Aya replied.

"Well it did get you Eve didn't it? I mean, she is your...", Pierce would be stopped by Aya.

"Yeah but I mean, like did we even stop whatever it was those fanatics were doing there. If we're finding all these implants now and in this area. What if there is more places like the place we found out there.", Aya shrugged.

"We might never know until we stumble upon more. Although for now, we're making big discoveries here. So we might as well keep on it.", Jody chimed in, hoping to boost their morale.

"Yeah, What she said." Pierce replied.

* * *

Melissa would walk into the Pearce Twin's home. As their mother Sharon showed her in. "You've been quiet the entire drive here. Don't be afraid. We're family after all.", Sharon would say to Melissa.

Melissa smiled and wasn't sure what to say. She'd look around at their apartment and looked at everything. "I guess I just never expected to meet my extended family while living in New York.", Melissa would reply while looking around at the décor. "Have a seat. I'll go and get you something warm to drink.", Sharon replied.

Melissa sat down on their couch and felt weird to be sitting in some stranger's home while they refered to her as family. She hadn't known much of her mom's family and didn't know they'd lived in New York. Although from the looks of things. There was still boxes of things still laying around the house, revealing that it looked like they hadn't been living here for that long.

She'd start to have questions. "So do you live here alone?", Melissa would ask as Sharon returned with mugs of hot chocolate. "Oh now, my Husband is at work and my kids are out somewhere. I'm sure you'll love to meet them. Their nice boys. Their names are Alec and Kevin and my Husband's name is Ron. Such a wonderful time to be allowed out of the hospital. Just in time for Thanksgiving. I've already started on my potatoe salad and now I've just gotta dethaw the turkey and work on some of the other fixins. Maybe if your feeling up to it. You can help me tomorrow?", Sharon would say while sipping on her cocoa.

Melissa sipped her cocoa and smiled while trying to not to see accepting of everything. She'd nod, while hearing their names and smiled again, "Of course. It's the least I can do for letting me stay in your home.".

"Wonderful, well we have a spare bedroom that you can use. So we don't mind. I'm sorry to hear that your parents don't live with you here.", Sharon would reply.

"They… Decided to leave. While I remained here to study theater and continue my passion. I knew my health was decline due to my kidney failure but I didn't let that stop me.", Melissa would reply, she'd try to change the subject, "So how long have you been living in the city?".

Sharon looked intrigued at Melissa before snapping out of her stare, "Me? Oh.. We moved recently from New Jersey, before that it was Pennsylvania. Philadelphia to be exact. My husband got an offer he couldn't refuse. So we moved to accommodate him."

Melissa nodded, sipping her cocoa. "So are you still sick?", asked Sharon. "Uh, no. I seemed to have gone into remission."

"Oh? Okay. Well if you start to feel sick. Let me know and I can help you with whatever you need.", Sharon would reply.

"I should probably go and get my stuff unpacked.", Melissa replied.

"Oh? Right. Well let me show you to your room.", Sharon would reply happily.

Melissa brought her things over with her to her room as she followed Sharon.

"I've got some things I can give you and maybe we can make a trip to the thrift store after Thanksgiving to get you some new clothes.", Sharon would say to her while walking Melissa to her room.

"That sounds good. Thank you.", Melissa replied. She was just happy to finally be out of the hospital.

* * *

December 12, 2007

Having gotten used to living with her new family, Melissa would be sitting up early in the morning. Looking out the window as the snow fell. A sense of calm washed over everything as she sipped some tea she'd made. The warmth would feel welcoming as it went down her throat. Although after settling in and taking time to readjust to life again. She started to wonder about whether or not she'd be able to return to the Theater again. To live performances.

From what felt like a day ago, she still felt anxious somehow. Like the need to perform was still in side her. She needed to step onstage again. To see the audience, to sing, to be heard. She yearned for it and couldn't help but wonder how anyone would feel about her asking around about auditioning for a role somewhere. At christmas time, no less. It just didn't seem plausible to her at this time, given the circumstances.

* * *

End of Part 1 of Metamorphesis.


End file.
